La haine que j'ai pour toi
by Ophelisia
Summary: Draco Malfoy porte un nom humilié, rabaissé et soumis. Sa famille n'est plus la même, et pour lui tout cela est de la faute à Potter. Il veut lui faire payer, déverser sur lui sa rage et sa haine. Hogwarts deviendra bientôt le gardien d'un bien sombre secret...
1. Introduction

~ La Haine que j'ai pour toi ~

| Introduction (Ch: 0) |

Bonjour/Bonsoir à tous ^o^  
Alors voici ma première fic Drarry (et première fic tout court sur ce site) ,que j'ai décidé de poster après avoir réfléchi 36 fois à si l'histoire, l'orthographe ou l'écriture était bonne. Je me suis dite qu'il fallait un peu renouveler le répertoire des fics de Drarry (car quand on aimes, plus il y en a plus on est content ~).  
 **La fic comprend tous les tomes de la saga** , et c'est une **fin alternative à l'histoire de Harry Potter**.  
Excusez pour l'introduction MEGA MEGA courte, mais les chapitres qui viendront après seront beaucoup plus longs.

 **Disclaimer :** Tout est à JK Rowling, sauf la fic p^  
 **Warning :** Attention, car dans les chapitres à venir, il y aura des scènes de sexe assez violentes. Et l'histoire contient des scènes entre deux hommes, des scènes gay. Donc si vous êtes homophobe ou ne supportez pas ce genre de lecture, passez votre chemin.

 **Autres précisions :** Je tenais à dire que dans cette fic j'utilise les noms originaux des personnages (Draco Malfoy par exemple, et pas Drago), et aussi le nom original de l'école, Hogwarts.

 **Rythme de sortie :** Je n'ai pas de rythme précis, car malgré le fait que je sois en vacances j'ai très peu de temps pour écrire. Donc les sorties ne prendront peut être qu'un vrai rythme vers la Toussaint (je n'en suis pas sûre du tout donc je ne promet rien).

J'espère que ma fic vous plaira, Enjoy ~

La honte. L'humiliation. C'était de tout cela que la famille Malfoy s'était endossée ces derniers temps. Draco le savait, les enfants de Mangemorts aimaient bien lui faire remarquer dans les dortoirs et les couloirs, à Hogwarts. Son père, le grand, puissant et majestueux Lucius Malfoy, était aujourd'hui traîté comme un clown de cirque (une attraction populaire chez les Moldus, et de très mauvais goût d'après sa mère). Il n'était désormais qu'un boulet attaché aux pieds du Seigneur des Ténèbres, soumis, réduis à devoir faire le moindre des désirs de son maître pour ne pas être chatié.  
Mme Malfoy elle était devenue extrèmement discrète, ne disait plus rien, jusqu'à en devenir presque invisible. Elle n'existait plus vraiment, finalement. Elle ne parlait plus beaucoup à son mari, et se contentait de câliner son fils, de le tenir près d'elle aussi souvent qu'elle le pouvait. Peut être que tout ceci était sa façon d'affronter sa situation leur situation.  
Draco était le martyr de cette vie de famille insupportable, le martyr de Voldemort. Il lui en voulait, c'était sûr, pour le traîtement qu'il infligeait à son père, mais sa plus grande haine était tournée vers quelqu'un d'autre. Elle l'empêchait de dormir, de manger de vivre.

Il y avait un garçon qui depuis ses premières années se faisait appeler le Survivant, qu'on considérait comme un héros déjà à une époque ou il ne savait même pas marcher ni parler. Quand il est entré à Hogwarts, son nom était pendu à toutes les lèvres, sa cicatrice connue de tous. Harry Potter avait été adulé, et était aujourd'hui représenté comme le Héros qui vaincrait Voldemort.  
Draco avait proposé son amitié à ce garçon lors de leur première rentrée, mais il l'avait refusé. S'était créée entre ces deux là une aversion enfantine, qui s'était accentuée et transformée avec les années. Harry était le sauveur à l'armure doré, et Draco l'héritier à la couronne argenté. Cependant le-dit sauveur avait pris le dessus et avait recouvert d'une ombre toujours plus grandissante le souverain aux cheveux blonds. Puis leurs chemins, neutres dans leurs jeunes années, avaient déjà commencé à se différencier et à se séparer à peine un an après leur rencontre. Draco avait sombré de plus en plus dans le mal, le noir, les ténèbres, et Harry avait brillé, monté les marches de la gloire et de la lumière en devenant le symbole de l'espoir au milieu de cette guerre.

Harry Potter avait ruiné la vie de Draco, car c'était à cause de lui que sa famille avait explosé. A cause de lui si Voldemort avait puni son père, sa mère, et lui même. Draco haïssait Potter, et il se servirait de la moindre occasion qui se présenterait pour lui faire payer, pour à son tour l'humilier. Il ferait payer à Potter sa liberté, car le jeune Malfoy, lui, n'y avait jamais eu droit, il n'avait jamais eu le choix.

Voilà, c'est tout.  
Oui c'est VRAIMEEEEEEEEEEEENT court, mais c'est aussi pour donner un avant goût du fond de l'histoire, et voir si les lecteurs accrocheront ou pas.  
Je pense poster le chapitre 1 dans pas longtemps, mais je ne promet aucune date.  
A la prochaine ~


	2. Chapitre 1

~ La Haine que j'ai pour toi ~

| L'objet que tu as perdu |

Bonjour/Bonsoir à tous ^o^  
Me revoilà poster le chapitre 1 qui vient une éternité après la petite introduction postée pendant les vacances d'été. Mais déménagement oblige, je ne pouvais pas faire autrement partagée entre deux maison et l'ordi restant dans l'ancienne, difficile d'avancer. Néanmoins j'ai enchaîné les brouillons comme pas possible !  
Enfin bref, tout ce petit blabla pour dire que je compte prendre prochainement un rythme de parution précis, mais sans doute après ou pendant la toussaint. On verra bien.  
Je remercie Agraphe pour sa *seule et unique* review postée sur mon introduction ^.^ (difficile en même temps de faire une review sur un texte aussi cours). J'espère en recevoir de plus en plus au fil du temps. Hope and See ~

 **Agraphe :** ta review était très constructive et (comme je viens de le répeter) elle m'a vraiment fait plaisir ! Effectivement, après avoir relu un peu mon texte, il se peut qu'il y ait une petite faute dans la première phrase. Mais bon, c'est en faisant des erreurs qu'on apprend et je te remerci de me l'avoir fait remarqué ! ^°^  
C'est dommage que tu abandonne déjà la lecture de cette fic, mais j'espère te revoir pour d'autres plus... « allegées ».

* * *

 **La fic comprend tous les tomes de la saga** , et c'est une **fin alternative à l'histoire de Harry Potter**.

 **Disclaimer :** Tout est à JK Rowling, sauf la fic p^

 **Warning :** Attention, car dans certains chapitres, il y aura parfois des scènes de sexe assez violentes. Et l'histoire contient des scènes entre deux hommes, des scènes gay. Donc si vous êtes homophobe ou ne supportez pas ce genre de lecture, passez votre chemin.

 **Autres précisions :** Je tenais à dire que dans cette fic j'utilise les noms originaux des personnages (Draco Malfoy par exemple, et pas Drago), et aussi le nom original de l'école, Hogwarts.

 **Rythme de sortie :** Pour l'instant aucun rythme précis annoncé, pour cause de déménagement et parce que j'ai aussi du travail en dehors ^^ Soon Maybe !

J'espère que ma fic vous plaira, Enjoy ~

* * *

Il étais 6h du matin quand Draco Malfoy venait de se réveiller, la lueur du jour commençant peu à peu à éclairer le dortoir. Tout le monde dormait encore, mais lui n'avait plus sommeil, même après avoir seulement dormi 3h cette nuit. Il avait l'habitude maintenant de toute façon, mais sa santé allait sûrement en prendre un coup un jour ou l'autre.  
Il se levai pour aller prendre une douche, profitant du fait de l'avoir pour lui tout seul. Il avait accès les deux années précédentes à une salle de bain plus luxueuse, où seulement quelques privilégiés avaient le droit d'aller; là-bas l'eau était plus chaude, il y avait de multiples savons à essayer, et l'espace était sans doute assez grand pour accueillir une famille d'au moins 8 trolls. Hélas, cette année ça ne lui avait pas été permis, l'école étant désormais presque entièrement gérée par des Mangemorts, et la disgrâce de son nom lui avait coûté son insigne de préfet ainsi que ses avantages.

Pendant qu'il faisait couler sur son corps l'eau à peine tiède de la douche, Draco sentait le stress monter en lui. Allait-il encore recevoir des moqueries aujourd'hui ? Les professeurs lui feront-ils encore remarquer, comme chaque jour, que son destin serait de rester aux pieds du Seigneur des Ténèbres ?  
C'était ce même genre de questions qui revenaient tous les matins dans la tête du jeune homme blond, qui lui donnaient la nausée. Il ne cessait pourtant de se répéter que rien n'était sa faute, non, tout était de la faute de...Potter. Le grand Harry Potter.

Cela faisait un moment qu'on entendait plus parler de l'adolescent à la cicatrice, car il avait semblait-il disparu. Personne, même après les énormes recherches mises en place n'avait réussi à le trouver.  
Il n'était pas venu pour sa 7ème année, ni lui ni Ron Weasley et Hermione Granger (même si les insultes et les punitions qu'elle aurait reçue à cause de son rang de sang l'aurais remise à sa place). L'absence de Potter se ressentait d'ailleurs dans le château, mais ça aurait été impossible d'expliquer pourquoi. L'ambiance était différente tout simplement.

Draco profita de son lever matinal pour descendre déjeuner (car parfois cela lui arrivait de sauter des repas). Il y avait très peu de monde qui se levait à cette heure-ci, et les rares brisant la règle étaient souvent des élèves prenant des cours particuliers ou de rattrapages, ou bien encore ceux qui avaient des options bien spécifiques.  
Il ne croisa personne qui lui était proche à la table des Serpentards, les seuls présents étant 4 élèves de 2ème année qui l'ignorèrent complètement quand il passa devant eux. A une certaine époque, ce genre de comportement envers lui aurait valu une bonne crise de colère, mais maintenant il était plutôt content d'être parfois un peu oublié car cela lui évitait de recevoir des remarques ou moqueries désagréables.  
Pendant qu'il mâchait lentement son bacon, le jeune homme réfléchissait à un moyen de pouvoir remonter un peu sa réputation (et son moral par la même occasion) au sein de l'école; après tout, c'était son père qui avait commis un erreur, pas lui. S'il parvenait à se faire bien voir d'ici peu de temps, peut être arriverait-il même à sauver son père de la misère dans laquelle il s'était embourbé.

Draco et son père avaient toujours eu une relation très particulière, changeante par moments, passant de soumission à adoration, puis finalement par le dégoût. Oui, Draco était désormais dégoûté de son père, qu'il considérait avant comme son modèle pour la vie future.  
Mais ses choix, ses actes, tout avait finalement révélé un être faible et lâche, incapable d'assumer ce qu'il faisait et de garder la tête haute. Une honte pour une famille de leur rang, une famille comme la leur qui aurait dû briller parmis les plus grandes à l'heure qu'il était.

A ces pensées, l'adolescent ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'il avait les jointures des mains pâles, tellement il serrait fort ses poings. Il avait encore une fois failli se laisser emporter par ses nerfs, et devant une salle entière en plus (aussi peu peuplée soit-elle à cet instant). Il ne prit même pas le temps de finir son déjeuner, préférant partir se calmer dans les couloirs (à ses risques et périls, certains élèves traînant eux aussi par là et pouvant susceptiblement s'attaquer verbalement et physiquement à lui).  
Draco eut de la chance, la quasi totalité des couloirs étaient soit vides, soit fréquentés par deux ou trois Serdaigles (toujours aussi lèches-bottes, à prendre des cours supplémentaires aussi tôt le matin). Il fit tout le rez-de-chausser, le 1er étage, le 2e, et même le 3e. Il n'était toujours pas calmé, et croiser le peu de Gryffondor qui restaient dans l'école n'eut pas pour effet de l'aider; ils se mirent à lui tirer la langue et imiter une régurgitation. Répugnants, pire que des singes ces Gryffondors.

Ces Gryffondors. Lui aussi aurait pu imiter une régurgitation, sauf que ça n'en serait pas resté une imitation très longtemps.

Draco était prêt à exploser quand une idée surgit dans sa tête; au 7e étage, à Hogwarts, se trouvait une salle qui apparaissait si l'on passait 3 fois devant en espérant la trouver, et on l'appelait la Salle sur Demande. Elle se changeait en toute salle qu'un élève pouvait désirer, de la plus simple réserve de nourriture aux plus farfelues pièces de jeux et...d'entraînement. Un vague souvenir heureux (du moins de son point de vue) lui revint à l'esprit. En 5e année, il y a deux ans de cela, quand il faisait parti de la Brigade d'Inquisition de la directrice Dolores Umbridge (qu'il haïssait pourtant, mais dont il avait su tirer des avantages), il avait eu une heure de gloire, une longueur d'avance, pour une des seules fois de sa vie (malheureusement) sur Potter. Il avait réussi, lui, Draco Malfoy, à le faire gravement punir lui et toute son équipe ridicule par Umbridge. La fierté ne l'avait pas quitté pendant 3 jours à cette époque, et il n'avait pas manqué de s'en vanter auprès de ses admiratrices (étant bien évidemment de Serpentard pour la majorité d'entre elles).

C'est sur ce souvenir qu'il se rendit en courant au 7e étage, et arriva essoufflé à l'endroit prévu. Il n'y avait rien, pour le moment en tout cas. Il se mit donc à réfléchir quel genre de salle pourrait enfin l'aider à calmer ses nerfs, trop tendus par les situations et les problèmes qui lui étaient tombés dessus par dizaines ces derniers temps.  
Puis encore une fois, il se répéta que c'était de la faute de Potter, entièrement sa faute. Sans lui, le Lord Noir ne serait pas dans cet état, n'aurait pas puni son père et sa famille, rien de tout ça ne lui serait arrivé.

Draco fit sans le vouloir 3 aller-retours devant l'endroit ou devait se trouver sur la porte, et s'arrêta net quand celle-ci commença à apparaître sur le mur. Qu'avait-il fait ? Qu'avait-il donc pensé pour que la porte puisse apparaître ?  
Voulant voir quel genre de salle était apparue, il entrouvrit légèrement la porte et failli tomber en avant devant le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui : Potter, en chair et en os, entrain d'entrer par un trou dans le mur dans la Salle sur Demande. Il se mit ensuite à réfléchir; la salle pouvait-elle aussi faire apparaître de fausses personnes ? des illusions ? Car, peut être le fait d'avoir ramené à la surface toute cette antipathie pour Potter avait poussé la porte à en produire un identique ?

Il se mit à réfléchir quelques minutes et décida d'observer si Potter sortait ou non de la salle. Si c'était non, alors cela confirmerait le fait qu'il ne soit là que parce-que Draco a pensé à lui. Si c'était oui, alors tout était différent. Cela voudrait dire que ce n'est pas à cause de Draco que la porte était apparue, mais de Potter. Le jeune blond aurait juste eu la malchance (ou peut être pas...) d'être arrivé pile au moment ou le balafré tentait de s'introduire dans l'école.

Deux, puis trois, puis enfin cinq minutes passèrent avant que l'adolescent à la cicatrice ne se décide finalement à sortir, confirmant la deuxième hypothèse. A ce moment là, plusieurs questions parcoururent la tête du jeune Malfoy.  
Le prendre par surprise et le livrer à Snape ? Ou à Amycus et Alecto Carrow ? Cela assurerait la remontée de sa réputation pour les dizaines d'années à venir, très certainement.  
Mais un autre genre d'idée le parcourut, quelque chose qui l'aiderait à se débarrasser de sa haine, à effacer toutes les humiliations qu'il avait subit : torturer et faire souffrir Potter, comme jamais il n'avait souffert, pour enfin lui faire voir ce qu'était la vengeance d'un vrai Malfoy.

Draco sécha donc tous les cours de la journée (il estimait que la cause en valait la peine) et attendit que Potter revienne dans la salle pour repartir d'où il était venu (vu le prix auquel était mis sa tête, il valait mieux pour lui qu'il ne traîne pas trop longtemps à Hogwarts). Il finit par revenir vers 18h, et faillit presque impressionner Draco par le fait de ne s'être pas fait prendre.  
Malfoy resta cloitré derrière une des statues du corridor, et aussitôt que Potter ait eu franchit la porte, il accourut derrière lui et referma violemment la porte de la Salle sur Demande.

* * *

FIN DU CHAPITRE 1

Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'ici ! Je sais que ce chapitre n'est pas très très long, mais il rattrape néanmoins la minuscule introduction que j'avais posté cet été. J'espère pouvoir le plus vite possible poster le chapitre 2 (peut être la semaine prochaine si un miracle se produit haha). A bientôt pour le chapitre 2 !


	3. Chapitre 2

| Tes ailes brûlées |

Bonjour/Bonsoir à tous ^o^  
Mon dieu mon dieu mon dieu, tout ce retard que j'ai pris ! Et moi qui voulait prendre un rythme définitif à la Toussaint, me voilà bien à poster le chapitre 2 en Avril ! Mais cela m'a néanmoins fait prendre la décision que je n'annoncerai plus jamais de rythme de parution, car on voit bien là que je ne peux absolument pas les tenir.  
J'espère néanmoins que la fic vous plaira, je commenterais les review au prochain (et je ne promet rien cette fois, nous verrons bien quand il arrivera).

* * *

 **La fic comprend tous les tomes de la saga** , et c'est une **fin alternative à l'histoire d'Harry Potter**.

 **Disclaimer :** Tout est à JK Rowling, sauf la fic p^

 **Warning :** Attention, car dans certains chapitres, il y aura parfois des scènes de sexe assez violentes. Et l'histoire contient des scènes entre deux hommes, des scènes gays. Donc si vous êtes homophobe ou ne supportez pas ce genre de lecture, passez votre chemin.

 **Autres précisions :** Je tenais à dire que dans cette fic j'utilise les noms originaux des personnages (Draco Malfoy par exemple, et pas Drago), et aussi le nom original de l'école, Hogwarts.

 **Rythme de sortie :** Il n'y a pas de rythme précis. Je poste quand j'ai le temps et l'inspiration, je ne tiens pas à m'engager sur des choses que je sais être impossibles à tenir désormais (pour moi du moins).

J'espère que ma fic vous plaira, Enjoy ~

* * *

A peine Draco eut-il fermé la porte qu'il lança un sort de pétrification à Harry, empêchant celui-ci de s'enfuir par le trou où il était entré. Le jeune homme blond s'approcha du fuyard :

« Alors Potter ? On décide enfin de se montrer ? Tu sais que tout le monde te cherche à l'heure qu'il est ? Tu es bien naïf en pensant pouvoir venir ici sans avoir de problème. Oh, et au passage, j'imagine que Weaslaid et Mlle. Sang-de-bourbe se portent bien eux aussi, n'est-ce pas ? Ils ont au moins ont eu l'intelligence de ne pas t'accompagner, eux. »

Harry ne répondit rien (et ça lui était impossible de prononcer quoi que ce soit de toute façon). Seuls ses yeux flamboyants envoyaient des éclairs au fils Malfoy. Celui-ci d'ailleurs tournait autour de sa victime et réfléchissait.

Que pouvait-il faire désormais ? Il fallait avouer que la question était bien difficile. Le livrer aux mangemorts de l'école arrangerait son cas à lui, et peut-être celui de son père. Il pouvait aussi le laisser ici, dans cette salle, où de toute façon personne ne pourrait retrouver et ou il finirait par mourir de faim et de soif.  
Toutes ces suppositions se rejoignaient en un seul point : il fallait humilier Harry Potter, éteindre l'étoile superficielle qu'il était, pour qu'enfin lui, Draco Malfoy, soit vu dans la splendeur qui lui revenait de naissance.

L'adolescent flavescent, n'arrivant à aucune décision certaine, choisit d'attendre la fin de la journée et de revenir le soir avec une conclusion sûre et réfléchie.  
Mais, avant de ressortir, il s'assura que son prisonnier ne pouvait pas s'enfuir. C'est ainsi qu'il boucha donc l'ouverture dans le mur, ligota Potter, le bâillonna également (on ne sait jamais, peut être que les cris pouvaient être entendus même d'ici) et le mit dans un coin.  
Un sourire vicieux s'afficha sur son visage lorsque se referma derrière lui la porte de la Salle sur Demande.

La journée du jeune blondinet se déroula comme toutes les autres de cette année, mis à part qu'il était d'excellente humeur et était affairé à de grandes et longues réflexions. Il n'avait toujours pas d'idée précise, et il ne voulait pas faire dans la demi-mesure. Potter devait être rabaissé, avoir mal et souffrir, pour ne finir qu'en sujet de plaisanterie pour les décennies à venir.

Harry s'agitait, bougeait dans les tous les sens. Il venait de reprendre le contrôle de ses jambes et de ses bras, mais le fait qu'il soit ligaturé de cette façon faisait qu'il avait les muscles tout engourdis et douloureux. Cela faisait déjà plus de 5h qu'il aurait dû être rentré au repaire, auprès d'Hermione. Sans doute celle-ci devait-elle s'inquiéter, mais il n'avait rien pour la prévenir. Malheureusement, sa baguette avait été placée à l'autre bout de la pièce par Draco, pour lui empêcher toute tentative de fuite. Il faisait chaud ici et l'on étouffait.  
Le jeune brun se reprochait sa stupidité et son manque de prudence. Il aurait dû vérifier la présence de quelqu'un en sortant ou en rentrant à Hogwarts, s'assurer qu'il n'était pas suivi. Mais non, ses mauvaises habitudes avaient repris le dessus et sans doute avait-il été trop confiant. Il s'était fié à une chance imaginaire.

Et bien sûr, de toutes les personnes qu'il aurait pu croiser, il avait fallut qu'il tombe sur ce rat, cet infâme Serpentard mangemort depuis le berceau.  
Une haine acharnée se vouait entre lui et Draco depuis leur enfance, dès qu'Harry avait refusé une amitié qu'il avait sentie douteuse avec lui. Pourtant, le jeune homme brun n'avait jamais réellement su ce qu'il avait pris à son « adversaire ». Il n'avait jamais cherché cette gloire qui le suivait partout, très lugubre d'ailleurs. Il aurait volontiers cédé sa lumière à Malfoy, car lui n'en avais jamais voulu.  
Mais il ne saurait pourtant expliquer ce qui l'avait poussé à ne pas le laisser faire. Ce qui l'avait poussé à lui répondre, à ne jamais le laisser prendre le dessus. Sans doute la même chose qui avait fait de lui un Gryffondor.

Alors qu'il avait cessé de lutter, Harry se sentit soudain emporté par un sommeil précipité et pesant. Il s'écroula sur le sol frais, accablé par l'air bouillant et suffoquant de la pièce.

« Hey, Draco, c'est pas le moment de dormir. Le cours est fini, donc dépêche toi si tu veux pas être en retard pour celui d'après.  
\- Que ?...Oh, c'est juste toi, Pansy. Ça ne valait pas la peine que je me réveille.  
\- Eh ! Je te signale que vu la situation dans laquelle tu es, tu devrais me parler sur un autre ton. Tu as encore bien de la chance que j'accepte de paraître en ta compagnie.  
\- Oui oui, calme-toi, c'est bon, je plaisantais. On a quoi déjà après ?  
\- Art de la magie noire.  
\- Oh non..., j'ai croisé Carrow dans les couloirs ce matin, et le regard qu'il m'a lancé m'a clairement fait comprendre que j'allais en baver aujourd'hui.  
\- Tu dois sans doute le mériter d'après lui. En tout cas, ce n'est pas mon problème. »  
Draco, dont la mauvaise humeur avait grimpé de cinq étages, attrapa le sac de Pansy pour menacer sa propriétaire du regard. Mais il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'un gros livre, lourd comme au moins cinq hippogriffes, lui tombe sur les pieds.  
Tout en poussant des jurons, il eut le temps de voir le titre de l'ouvrage avant que Pansy ne le ramasse et ne le fourre dans son sac, les joues cramoisies.  
Tout sa passa ensuite très vite Draco fut embarqué par sa camarade dans un placard à balais sombre et poussiéreux, sans comprendre le tenant de l'action. Pansy, la tête baissée et la main posée sur l'épaule de Draco, lui dit d'une voix grave et profonde :

« Ne répète rien à personne, c'est compris ?

Le jeune blond sentit néanmoins le malaise de la jeune fille, et restant tout de même un fier et véritable Serpentard, il se dit qu'une information pareille n'était pas négligeable à savoir et pouvait grandement lui servir. Il dit d'un ton narquois.

« Et pourquoi je devrais t'obéir, Pansy ? Ça pourrait être amusant que toute l'école sache que tu t'intéresse à ce genre d'activité, non ?

\- Draco, je t'en prie...ne dis rien...je...

\- Tais-toi, tes plaintes sont insupportables. Raconte-moi toute l'histoire et je tâcherais peut-être de garder ça pour moi.

\- Qu'est-ce qui me l'assure ?

\- Rien, c'est justement ça qui est drôle. De toute façon tu es coincée de tous les côtés. Tu n'as pas le choix, Parkinson.

Soudain, avant qu'il n'ai eu le temps de réagir, Pansy sortit violemment sa baguette et vint la poser sur sa pomme d'Adam.

« Il y a, contrairement à ce que tu penses, une dernière solution. Je pourrais tu tuer, sans que personne ne pense à venir te chercher ici. De toute façon, vu ton impopularité, tu ne risquerais pas de faire pleurer grand monde, Mister Malfoy. »

La jeune fille regretta bien vite son geste Draco saisit vivement la baguette de celle-ci et la retourna contre sa propriétaire, tout en ayant pris soin de sortir sa propre baguette lui aussi. Pansy, les deux armes pointées vers son visage, s'effondra sur le sol et se tapit dans un coin du placard, la peur dans les yeux. Malfoy appréciait beaucoup cet instant qui rappelait à l'adolescente le respect et la crainte que l'on devait avoir pour les Malfoy, peu importe leur réputation actuelle. Ce n'était pas une pitoyable sorcière de 7ème année qui viendrait lui dire le contraire.  
Effrayée, Pansy se résolut donc à lui révéler l'histoire.

« C'étais un soir, après les cours. Amycus Carrow m'avait retenu à la fin du cours pour me féliciter des résultats que j'avais obtenu aux derniers examens. Mais ensuite, tout est devenu bizarre il a violemment fermé la porte de son bureau à clé, m'a jetée et plaquée contre le mur tout en me couvrant la bouche. Il m'a dit à l'oreille que nous allions nous amuser, que j'était une petite garce terriblement excitante, et qu'il ne fallait parler à personne de cette entrevue, auquel cas il me jetterait le sort Oubliette. J'étais terrifiée, mais j'ai découvert tout au long de la nuit des sensations aussi horribles qu'incroyables, des instruments dont je ne soupçonnais même pas l'existence, et je m'assure une moyenne maximale jusqu'à la fin de l'année. C'est arrivé une fois, puis deux, puis trois, jusqu'à en devenir un rituel hebdomadaire. »

Après avoir débité toute son histoire, Pansy baissa honteusement la tête, se replia sur elle même et se mit à pleurer.  
Son camarade blond, toujours dressé en face d'elle, se dit qu'elle n'était finalement rien d'autre qu'une pétasse, prête à perdre son honneur et sa dignité si cela pouvait lui rapporter quelconque avantage. Draco eut, étrangement, un sentiment de pitié envers la jeune fille. Il se remit à penser au livre qu'il avait vu dans le sac de Pansy.

« Ce livre, dans ton sac, c'est lui qui te l'as donné ?

\- Oui, pourquoi ?

\- Je peux te l'emprunter ? J'aimerais bien voir ce qui peut autant te passionner là-dedans.

\- Prends-le si tu veux, mais ne dit à personne d'où tu le tiens.

\- Ça c'est moi qui en décide, Parkinson. Mais bon, comme tes lamentations m'agacent sincèrement, je ne dirais rien. Je te donne ma parole. »

Il lui rendit sa baguette en la lui jetant au visage, prit le livre qu'il engouffra dans son sac et sortit discrètement du placard à balais.


End file.
